Truth be told
by jeniyeh
Summary: After Arya's sudden disappearance 5 months ago, Eragon and Saphira decide to go search for her in Ellesmera, What will happen then? what will they find? and most of all what is Arya and Nasuada hiding from them? ExA 1st FF it'll be just 1 chap . R&R :D


…. Every "thud" of Saphira's wings brought him closer to his destination. He isn't sure why he has decided to come here , but a feeling inside of him told him that he would find what's he's been looking for here. For the past 5 months he hasn't been himself , nothing was the same, Eragon and Saphira felt that something has changed in Alageasia , it was that or he was just obsessing over the fact that Arya , the elven princess , had disappeared 5 months ago without as much as a farewell.

Nasuada had called him into her quarter and told him that Arya has left before sunrise. While Saphira flew the last miles that separated them from Ellesmera , Eragon remembered that morning .

**He woke up to a knock on his chamber's door, "**_good morning little one_** "said Saphira "**_you should answer the door, it's a messenger._"

"_Good morning to you too Saphira_**" Eragon replied with a smile, as he got out of bed and got dressed. He opened the door, still smiling, to find a little boy waiting for him "what is it boy?" **

**The boy replied "Sir, Lady Nasuada has asked that you join her in her quarter", Eragon thought to Saphira **

"_Something must have happened, for her to send a messenger this early in the morning_**." **

**Saphira sent her agreement through their link and said "**_you better go see her quickly_**" **

**Eragon looked back to the boy who was still waiting for his answer and told him "inform Lady Nasuada that I'll be there in a few minutes." **

**The boy bowed his head then left running to give Nasuada his message. Eragon quickly spoke the ancient words that Oromis had taught him to clean his face, then he got dressed properly all the while trying to think of any reason that would make Nasuada ask for him at this time.**

"_Maybe the empire's army is moving forward_**" he thought to himself, but Saphira quickly added **

"if_ that was the case little one, the camp would be getting ready for war, but I can assure you, most of the Varden are still asleep. I am sure it's not something bad, maybe Nasuada just wants to talk_**." **

**Eragon had been walking in the hallway from his chamber to Nasuada's quarter, **_"I truly hope so Saphira._**"**

**After a few quiet moments, He arrived at Nasuada's quarters, 2 guards were posted on each side of the door they both bowed their heads, Eragon nodded to them "Lady Nasuada has asked for me." One of the guards knocked on the door then opened it slightly and announced Eragon's arrival, and only after Nasuada's "Let him through" did the guard open the door fully for Eragon to enter.**

**Nasuada was sitting in a chair behind her desk, "**she looks nervous**" Eragon thought to Saphira who was listening through their link. Nasuada lifted her head and gave him a small smile**

"**Good morning Eragon, I am sorry for waking you up this way", Eragon smiled at her and bowed his head **

"**There is no need for apologies my Lady, and good morning to you too, Is everything alright?" Nasuada motioned for him to take a seat on the chair opposite hers, while Eragon took his seat, Nasuada sighed and started **

"**I don't know how to tell you this Eragon , but you have to trust me and trust Arya as well" Eragon just sat there shocked , hundreds of questions formed in his head , what does she mean ? What does Arya have to do with this meeting? Why do I need to trust them? … **

"_Eragon Focus!"_** Saphira yelled inside his head, he looked back at Nasuada who was staring at him, he nodded for her to continue , and so she did "Do not worry , nothing wrong has happened, I hope" she whispered the last part and went on **

" **Arya came to see me before sunrise , she has informed me of a new development that could tip the scale of this war in our favor" she paused for a while , giving Eragon some time to register what she just said , before she could continue , Eragon's excitement got the best of him and he almost shouted " well what is it ? What is this new development?" Nasuada stared at him , pondering what to say next and how to say it , when it seemed like Eragon was getting restless she spoke up "Eragon , this is the part well you need to trust me and Arya ,Can you promise me that?" **

"_something is not right Saphira, what Nasuada is asking of me makes me believe that they are keeping a secret, a very decisive one_**", Saphira took her time to respond**

"_Little one, Nasuada and Arya may be keeping a secret, but we have always trusted them and they have never let us down, She is your liege and Arya is the Elven princess, who better than them can we trust!_**" Eragon sighed, and dropped his shoulders defeated "Very well, I promise to trust yours and Arya's judgment on this new development" Eragon said these words in the ancient language, making it impossible to break his promise. Nasuada looked straight into his brown eyes as he stared back at hers and explained **

"**I cannot tell you, I have given my word to Arya who made me promise not to say anything about this subject especially to you and Saphira, but you need not worry, believe me Eragon, we would never keep anything of importance from unless we have a very good reason, and we do, a reason which you'll be given when the time is right, for now I hope you abide by your promise." **

**Eragon sat there speechless; he just could not believe what she just said! Did they think him unworthy of knowing or worse unworthy of their trust in the matter? **

"_Little one don't over think it, I am sure, as Nasuada has just said, that there's a strong reason behind Arya's decision to keep this development from us_**." Eragon allowed Saphira's reasoning to settle him a little bit, but he still wasn't convinced by what Nasuada had said. Sure he trusts them with his and saphira's life!**

**And he trusts them in making the right decision, but this one does not seem right, he is the only free rider in Alagaesia , you'd think he deserved to know about this kind of things. Suddenly he remembered there was a missing piece to all of this: Arya. Eragon looked up to Nasuada, to find her staring at the walls, **

"**Nasuada, where is Arya? And why isn't she here telling me herself about this development?" Nasuada looked around the room, then she took a deep breath and answered "Arya is not here." **

"**What do you mean she is not here?" Eragon asked confused "here means a lot of things Nasuada." "Eragon! Arya left early this morning, where to I cannot tell you for at the moment. So if you please leave me alone, I have many things to take care of." Eragon did not even argue, he was still processing what Nasuada said, as he headed towards the door, Nasuada spoke **

"**Oh and Eragon, as your liege Iord I ask you not to pursue Arya, she said she'll be back before winter's end and that she will contact you if she is ever in your need. Trust us Eragon, when the time is right you will know everything."**

"_Eragon we are entering Ellesmera_" Saphira's words in his mind brought him back to reality.

All around him he could see the green forest Du Weldenvarden, and the trees that were their homes spread all around the center of the city where Saphira was preparing to land. Ellesmera always brought serenity into Eragon, he truly felt at home here, Saphira as well was feeling the same, for she was humming to herself. It was the end of Winter, Eragon had had enough of sitting around and waiting for Arya and not knowing if she was still alive or not. He had contacted Queen Islanzadi and asked her about Arya's whereabouts but she had been as unhelpful as Nasuada. Therefore Eragon and Saphira had decided to try their luck and come search in Ellesmera, he had left without speaking to Nasuada, though he left her a note.

Eragon knew that a note is not a respectful explanation from a vessel to his Lady but if he had spoken to her she would not have let him leave, especially at this time; since winter is almost over the Varden is on alert for any attempts or advances from the empire army. Eragon jumped from the saddle and stretched, they had been flying since dawn, and it looked like the sun is almost setting.

Only the very old and very young elves had stayed in Ellesmera, few of them went out of their homes to greet him and Saphira. A tall elf, with dark long hair and black eyes approached him, he looked in his twenties if he were a human, he greeted touching his first two fingers to his lips "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal "to which Eragon replied doing the same gesture as the elf

"Atra du evarínya ono varda" then the elf ended the greeting with "Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Greetings Shadeslayer, SaphiraBjartskular , welcome back to Ellesmera, I am Dari of the house of night, I am taking care of Tialdarí Hall and its residence while the Queen is away."

"Greetings Dari, has Arya Dröttningu been to Ellesmera in the past months? " they were talking in the Elven tongue, so there was no possible way for Dari to lie even if Arya had informed him to.

"Indeed she has, but she is not here now." Saphira had been quiet every since they arrived

"_Very well, we shall have to wait in our tree and rest till Arya returns_" she said projecting her words to both of males, and to Eragon alone she said "_Little one I must hunt, remember patience is a virtue_."

Eragon looked at Saphira and smiled "_I don't know what I would do without you Saphira_" Saphira chuckled and as she started to lift her wings to take off she said "_I can only imagine what situations you would put yourself in little one_." Eragon laughed while he watched Saphira fly away, he turned back to Dari who was staring after Saphira awed, "I am going to rest it has been a long ride, when Arya returns make sure I am informed for I need to speak to her."

"Of course Shadeslayer" Dari replied bowing his head.

Eragon went back to their tree; everything was still where he had left it before leaving for Feinster. He sat on the edge of his cot thinking, he had not thought of what he would say to Arya, why he was here, why hadn't he waited like she and Nasuada had asked, he could explain it in a simple sentence but he knew Arya would not like it, she had rejected him before, twice, so what could possibly make her accept him now and return his feelings. He lay back on his cot and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Eragon woke up to find Saphira curled up on her own bed sleeping, it was almost dawn, he had been sleeping for more than half a day. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what would happen when Arya sees him, how she'll react, and what she will say.

No one had come to get him, that means Arya wasn't or she did not want to see him, he does not know which is worse; on one hand Arya is still missing, even though she wasn't really missing but to him it felt that way, and on the other hand she was in the same city as him and she still didn't want to talk or see him. He got up and started to get dressed; Saphira woke up at the sound of movement

"_Good morning little one, you must have been very tired yesterday"_

"_Good morning Saphira_," Eragon said as he moved towards her to kiss her snout, "_Did anything happen while I was asleep?"_ Saphira chuckled

"Do _you mean did Arya come back while you were asleep_?" her chuckle transformed into laughter as Eragon's cheeks got red

"_Well… yes that's what I mean_" Saphira lifted her wings as if preparing to fly and said

"_Arya arrived at midnight, since you were asleep I agreed to meeting her this morning for breakfast in __Tialdarí Hall, you should hurry up and get ready, she's expecting us soon._" Eragon was taken aback at first but then he gathered himself and started getting ready, all the while thinking "_She's back and she wants to see me_" Saphira corrected him "_see us, she want to see us_" then she chuckled to herself.

When Eragon was done, he jumped up on Saphira's back and sat in the saddle. Saphira took off, flapping her wings, and steadily gaining height, all around them, they could see the stretched green forest of Du Weldenvarden.

Saphira headed towards Tialdarí Hall, as they got closer, some things became clearer, at first Eragon thought it was a very green tree but then it started to shine under the sunlight, Eragon thought to himself "_that does not make sense, that does not seem like a tree_" Saphira did not comment on his observation instead she started to dive towards the garden next to Tialdarí Hall.

The shining green … whatever it was, started to disappear behind the trees as Saphira landed. Arya was standing at the door that led to the garden, waiting for them. The moment he laid eyes on her, Eragon felt a part of his heart he hadn't known had been missing, come back.

He felt whole again. She was wairing her green tunic, her hair was swaying softly and gently caressing her cheeks and she had black gloves on. It was not until he saw her that Eragon realized how much he had missed her.

He started to walk towards her, happy to see her and grinning like a fool, when he remembered that she had left without a farewell, without an explanation like he was a mere soldier she had fought along with. His anger stopped him in his tracks, his grin gone, and he stared at her. Arya met his brown eyes with her green ones and her lips turned up to form the smile that always melted Eragon's heart and anger.

Eragon looked down to hide his embarrassment, he hadn't expected her to smile at seeing him, his grin returned and he slowly made his way to her. Once he was standing in front of her Eragon, still grinning, put his first two fingers to his lips and spoke the first line of the Elven greeting "Atra esterní ono thelduin, Arya Shadeslayer"

Arya mimicked his movement, smiling, and continued the greeting "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Eragon Shadeslayer" it felt so natural being around her, like that is what he was meant to do for the rest of his life;

Eragon finished the greeting "Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr… It has been too long Arya Drottningu." Arya started walking towards a tree; she looked back at Eragon and nodded with her head towards the tree. They both sat under the big oak but Eragon was captivated by the smell of crushed pine needles, her smell.

Arya finally broke the silence "Indeed it has and there's an explanation for it. But what I would like to know is the reason why you and Saphira have come to Ellesmera especially in these dangerous times when the empire could be preparing for an attack at the Varden. Eragon I can think of no rational reason for your coming here."

Her lips were pursed in a tight line, clearly disapproving of their decision. Eragon stared at her and snorted, Arya raised an eyebrow and her gaze hardened. Eragon shifted his position so that he was facing her, as he opened his mouth to start yelling at Arya, Saphira stopped him by saying

"_Little one don't say anything you might regret in the future, think wisely before you let words flow from that big mouth of yours_."

Eragon just stared at Saphira then he took a deep breath to calm himself and decided that he'll just tell her the truth, he looked deep into Arya's eyes and started "We came here looking for you," Arya began to interrupt but Eragon held up his hand, she narrowed her eyes at it but remained silent so Eragon continued "I… We were just worried about you, we hadn't heard from you for over 5 months and we didn't know if you were safe or if you had been captured."

Eragon's voice became a whisper at the end, his eyes distracted, he was imagining the situation and only the thought of it made him wince.

Arya sighed "Eragon you cannot keep doing this, I am very much capable of taking care of myself and you know that! What if I hadn't been here? What would you have done then? Would you have traveled all of Alagaesia searching for me, even in the king's castle?"

Eragon replied all too quickly for him to think "YES! NO!" Eragon frustrated, hit the tree with his fist causing some of his fingers to break "Ugh! I DON'T KNOW! Ok I don't know! I didn't cause this, if you hadn't left without informing me where you're going, there would not have been any reason for me to leave the Varden. So really Arya it is you who has to explain why you left and what this big development that you don't trust me enough to tell me is!"

Arya had put on her emotionless mask and was staring into his eyes, she flicked back a strand of hair that had blown into her face and said

"You of all people should know that I trust you with my life Eragon as I believe you trust me with yours." Her gaze still held his daring him to look away, but Eragon was not backing away this time.

"If you had waited with the Varden like I had asked you to, you would have discovered what this development was in less than a week, for I was preparing to leave Ellesmera." Arya stood up and looked down at Eragon

"Come lets have breakfast, and then you'll see the reason why I came to Ellesmera." She started towards the door and Eragon followed her. Before getting up Eragon healed his hand, then as he passed by Saphira, the dragoness nudged him and said

"_Don't push it little one, you have both made bad decisions, I have as well, you are going to be very surprised by this development, I was! And Eragon trust me when I tell you, it is not easy to surprise a dragon._" Saphira chuckled at the end and no matter how much Eragon begged she would not tell him what it was.

Finally Eragon gave up and followed Arya. He sat opposite her and started eating an apple while he considered what Saphira had said. After a while of silence during which the tension was building up, Eragon finally looked up at Arya and spoke up

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have missed you so much and I know that's not what you want to hear but not knowing anything about you was driving me crazy but now I know that I acted irrationally by coming here and I apologize for accusing you of not trusting me and Saphira when you are the one I trust the most beside Saphira." Eragon's eyes shone with the sincerity and truthfulness of his words, Arya held his gaze, her eyes had lost the hardness in them and for that he was glad.

He had never liked her mask, it took away some of her beauty but even in her worst day, Arya would remain the most beautiful woman Eragon has ever laid eyes on.

Arya dropped her gaze first, she stared at her hands, which were still covered by gloves, Eragon couldn't help but wonder why she was wearing gloves. She removed her right hand's glove and stared at her palm, then she looked deep into Eragon's eyes, he could see excitement in them and fear.

Eragon gave her a confused look, it was then that Arya lifted her right hand and turned it so that her palm was facing Eragon.

Eragon gasped! At first he couldn't believe it, but then green magic glowed from the gedwey ignasia and Eragon was speechless. Arya is a dragon rider.

Eragon couldn't do anything but stare! He couldn't believe it! She's a dragon rider, ARYA! A rider!

"_Believe it little one!"_ Saphira spoke to him, her joy reaching him through their link. "_We're not alone anymore! A dragon! I would never had in a million years thought this could be what she was hiding_." Saphira chuckled; Eragon was smiling like a fool! He was just so happy and relieved. Hundreds of questions popped into his head as he once again stared at Arya's gedwey ingnasia

"How? When? Where is he? Is it a male or female?..." Arya's laughter stopped Eragon's unending series of questions, he could not take his eyes off of her, as her laughter died out, her eyes met his and they were both smiling.

Eragon knew that this is where he belonged, swimming in Arya's full of laughter eyes. Arya looked down, and to Eragon it seemed she was blushing.

"There's a lot to discuss, but first would you like to meet Mor'ranr? " Arya said with a smile that Eragon was still mirroring "of course I would!"

As they started to leave the room Eragon asked "I am most excited to meet him, he certainly chose an interesting name, have you ever asked him why he chose peace as his name?"

Arya was walking next to Eragon, her gaze taking in everything in her surroundings, "I have, and he simply replied 'it is peace that we seek and I shall be part of the force that restores it to Alageasia. It is only logic that peace brings peace'" Arya finished with a small chuckle.

Eragon stopped dead in his tracks, he stared at Arya, her words registering in his mind, and his words came out only a whisper "you are going to fight either Murtagh or Galbatorix"

"Well of course we are!" Arya started to reply slowly but then she understood what he meant and she stiffened, held her head high and spoke "Eragon, this is the last time I tell you this, I do not need you to look out for me, I am very much capable of taking care of myself…"

Arya's words were cut off as a new voice entered his mind and spoke with authority

"_Do you not believe that I could take care of my rider Eragon-elda?_"

Eragon looked up as the sound of wings hitting the air approached and all he could see was the magnificent green scales that slowly made his descent to stand in front of Eragon, head bent down to look directly into the rider's eyes.

Saphira who had been following Arya and Eragon growled "_Hatchling remember your place when you're talking to my rider_."

Eragon looked from Mor'ranr to Saphira and then back to Mor'ranr who had taken a step back from Eragon. Arya was still shooting daggers at Eragon for what he said but now she stood next to her dragon with her hand on his neck, Eragon spoke only to Saphira

"_They should have told us sooner, as soon as Mor'ranr could fly, we must start teaching them immediately, we don't have much time_" Saphira sent her agreement and added "_And Mor'ranr must be taught some respect and discipline when talking to his masters."_

"_Masters, I don't know if I am capable of this Saphira, we barely finished our own training_!"

"_Don't ever doubt yourself Eragon, if you don't believe in us then we can never defeat Galbatorix_"

Eragon knew her words were true so he put his doubts on the side and focused on the dragon and rider in front of him. Both of them stood tall, waiting for him and Saphira to finish speaking, Eragon finally spoke

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, great Mo'ranr" Placing his two first fingers to his lips and bowing his head

"it is my great honor to meet you and forgive me if you thought I had offended you somehow but I insure you I meant you no disrespect, Arya is close to my heart and I can't help worrying about her even if I, myself, were with her."

Mor'ranr chuckled, clearly at Arya's expression which most likely translated her annoyed words that she was speaking to her dragon through their link, but Eragon paid her no attention and kept looking at the green dragon.

Mor'ranr brought his head down to Eragon's eye level to look him directly and said

"_there is no need for formalities Eragon-vohr, I already know much about you_" Mor'ranr eyes went to Arya who was staring hard at her dragon, not liking what he was saying, Eragon followed his gaze and his and Arya's eyes met.

ARYA's POV

"_Mor'ranr please don't say anymore_" Arya spoke to her dragon as she and Eragon stared at each other

"_I'm not ready to tell him yet and he has to remain focused on bringing down Galbatorix_" Arya turned her eyes to meet her dragon's pleading him with her eyes and mind not to reveal her true feelings.

She hoped Eragon did not catch the pleading look she gave her dragon, and she was relieved when Mor'ranr's moving head caught Eragon's attention and drew his gaze away from her.

"_You and Saphira Brightscales will be our masters; I too apologize for anything I said that might have disrespected you in any way._" Mor'ranr bowed his head.

Eragon smiled his brightest smile, the one that brought back his innocence and young age back to his eyes. Arya had trouble stopping herself from smiling like an idiot.

Eragon looked at Saphira, they were conversing through their link then he nodded his head towards her and turned to look at Arya and Mor'ranr and addressed them both

"We need to teach you the ways of the riders; Mor'ranr, Saphira will teach you a series of aerial acrobatics and all that you need to know about past dragons, and I will teach Arya all that I know about the riders. Both of you must pay attention to what you are learning as well as what the other half of you is learning. We must do our best in the little time we have."

When he was done, Eragon went to stand next to Arya watching as both dragons took off. She could feel him standing next to her; there was nothing she wanted more than to tell him how she felt… but she couldn't … shouldn't.

"_Why do you deny yourself the one thing that would make you happy my dear princess?_" Mor'ranr said gently, Arya sighed inwardly

"_I'm not sure anymore myself about my reasons but what I am sure of is that Eragon cannot be distracted by anything at the moment._" Arya said the last part with much more conviction than she truly felt. She felt Eragon leaving her side, she turned towards him to find him waiting for her, Arya gave him a confused look.

"Come, let's walk and talk."

As they walked between trees Eragon explained everything he knew to Arya, all the riders' rituals, their methods and their ways.

As they entered the clearing around the Menoa tree, Arya realized how dark it had gotten since they started their little walk; she also realized that Eragon had stopped talking; she turned around to look at him and was confused when she saw him staring at the ancient tree, deep in thought. She was about to ask him what's wrong when Mor'ranr entered her mind and said

"_Arya did you see what Saphira was teaching me! It was so much fun I cannot wait to show you all the moves I learnt_." Arya felt in the back of her mind Mor'ranr's excitement and a part of her was excited too but the largest part of her was still focused on Eragon who hadn't moved.

"_Is everything alright my dear princess_?" Arya could feel her dragon's confusion through their link so to reassure him she said "_yes Mor'ranr all is well… it's just that Eragon had suddenly gotten quiet and has been staring at the menoa tree for a while_" Arya shared her worries with her dragon hoping that he would have an answer.

"_Talk to him"_ Mor'ranr said gently, "_he_ _needs you as much as you need him. Arya, I am your dragon and I encourage you to tell Eragon your true feelings, you cannot hide them anymore, they can destroy you as much as they can make you whole. You have my approval to move forward with your relationship, but Arya remember that in the end it is your decision to make, forget everyone else_."

Arya was trying so hard to keep herself from crying at the tenderness of her dragon and all the love he was sending her, but she couldn't help the one tear that slipped away and slowly made her way down on her cheek, he sounded so much like a father, her father.

Arya took a deep breath which brought Eragon out of his little bubble. He turned to look at her; Arya did not understand at first why he looked so surprised, but then his hand went up to caress her cheek and wipe away the single tear that had escaped.

Eragon's hand lingered on her cheek, gently caressing her, Arya made no move to back away; she just stared at Eragon's brown eyes which were staring back at her, seeing all the way to her core.

But then Eragon blinked, removed his hand and cleared his throat.

"Saphira and Mor'ranr are on their way back, we should head back." Before he could take any step further Arya made her decision.

"Eragon, Wait…There's something I need to tell you"

ERAGON POV

Eragon nodded for her to continue. He was still thinking about his previous thoughts, when he first realized that they were standing in front of menoa tree, he remembered when the tree had given him the brightsteel he needed to make brisingr, his sword, but in return she had asked him to give up something, something she hadn't told him what it was. Eragon was still worrying about what the ancient tree might have taken from him when he noticed Arya moving to sit under the tree. He followed her and sat next to her, waiting patiently for her to start.

"_Saphira, has Mor'ranr said anything to you about what Arya wants to tell me? She seems nervous somehow" _

"_No little one, he hasn't said anything, do you want me to ask him?" _Eragon considered her offer but he decided otherwise "_No, I'll wait for her to be ready and tell me herself."_

"_Ok little one, I am tired, I am going to sleep, good night Eragon" _

"_Good night Saphira, I'll see you in the morning." _Eragon closed his link with Saphira to allow her a good night sleep. He looked to his right, Arya was staring at the stars, her eyes shone the brightest green and her skin glowed under the moonlight;

It took Eragon's breath away, it pained and gave him the greatest joy to see her beauty because he knew he would never have her and he knew that he could never stop loving her. Eragon noticed that several spots on her cheek were shining and he realized that Arya was crying.

He instantly took one of her hands which were wrapped around her legs, and held it with his own and then said "Arya, what is it? Why are you crying?"

when she did not answer, Eragon took her chin with his right hand and turned her face around so that she was facing him. And their eyes met… So many emotions were flowing behind her green eyes, uncertainty, fear, hesitation, conviction and lastly love.

Eragon wasn't sure what to make of the last emotion so he just said "Arya, everything will be alright, just tell me, don't worry, whatever it is we'll get through it together."

Eragon saw Arya take a deep breath and let it out then her lips parted and she said "I…" Arya hesitated and Eragon squeezed her hand in encouragement, this time Arya did not hesitate, she spoke clearly with a resolved voice and deep conviction

"Eragon, I have been keeping this hidden from you for too long, I lied to myself and to you but not anymore. I cannot keep this hidden anymore." Arya shook her head, Eragon was getting impatient "what is it Arya?"

Arya lifted her head and said "Eragon, do you remember the night of the Agaetí Blödhren?"

Eragon remembered that night all too well, the night he had confessed his love for her and she had rejected him, he just nodded his head to answer her, she nodded as well then said

"the lie started that night."

Eragon just stared at her, his mouth hung a bit open, what was she saying; does this mean she loves me? Is this what she lied about?

"I don't understand" was all what Eragon managed to say.

"Some of the reasons I gave you were, and still are, true, we are both a big part of this war and we can't be distracted by… by love" she paused and looked meaningfully at Eragon who couldn't believe what he was hearing, what she was saying.

"But I lied about the way I felt, my feelings for you are much more than those for a friend, I was afraid that if I told you the truth, you would forget your duties and you would get yourself killed in battle, and then Alagaesia would be doomed because of my foolishness."

Eragon's heart was beating so fast but his mind still hadn't registered what Arya said, "So, you love me?" Eragon said in an unbelieving tone, Arya laughed a small laugh and her eyes brightened

"Yes Eragon, I love you"

As soon as the words came out of her lips, Eragon had the biggest smile on his face and said "and I will always love you" Then he closed the distance between them and gently but passionately met her lips with his.

The two of them held each other all night as sleep took over, knowing that they'll always have each other.


End file.
